


Snow Globe

by Bittersweet



Series: Snow Globe [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cursed objects, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick Kane is trapped inside a snow globe.





	

Something was tickling his nose. He wrinkled his nose to try and get rid of the irritating sensation without giving up on going back to sleep. It didn’t work and he sneezed violently, jerking himself up onto his right elbow.

“What the hell?” he mumbled looking around at the fluffy white stuff that he was lying in. It looked like snow but obviously wasn’t and the handful he scooped up to examine was full of silvery glitter. He shook the glittery fake snow off of his hand and looked around. There was nothing but a vast expanse of white as far as the eye could see. “Shit,” he mumbled, staring.

Patrick wasn’t sure what else to do except start walking and hopefully find someone who could tell him where he was. As he walked, his shoes squeaking in the fake snow, he kept an eye on the strange sky, noticing that it seemed to be getting closer.

“That’s weird,” he muttered hoping that didn’t mean there was a storm coming. A dark shadow fell across the snow and he looked up to see a distorted shape far overhead. The world tipped and started to shake. He scrambled to find something to hold onto but there was nothing and he was flung into the air.

“What the fuck?” he swore as he crashed into something solid before falling back into the fake snow as the shaking stopped. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet as the snow settled back around him. His fingertips brushed against something cool and smooth like… glass. “No, oh no,” he breathed as that realization came to him. He stared out through the curved glass side of the snow globe and realized he was looking at his and Jonny’s living room.

“Jonny!” he shouted seeing his boyfriend relaxing on the couch. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw himself sit down next to Jonny. “That’s not me! I’m over here!” Jonny _had_ to know that wasn’t him!

Patrick’s double looked over at the snow globe with a smile, then kissed Jonny, saying something that made him laugh.

“Jonny!” Patrick shouted again as Jonny got up and walked out of the room. The Patrick double got up also and Patrick was knocked over again as the snow globe was picked up, lifted high into the air, and set onto the top shelf of the entertainment cabinet. The last thing Patrick saw as the cabinet doors closed was his own face smiling at him.

 

Two years later...

“What’s with the creepy snow globe Tazer?” Seabs asked pulling things off of the top shelf of the entertainment centre as they helped him pack.

Jonny looked up from the books he was boxing up and frowned, trying to remember where he had gotten it since he wasn’t really a fan of snow globes. “It was a Christmas present from Pat a few years ago,” he said the memory coming back to him as he took the snow globe from Seabs. He stared down at the miniature skeleton lying in the fake snow and shook his head. What had Patrick been thinking? “Put it in the donation box I guess.”

“Do you really think someone’s going to want that?” Seabs asked sceptically.

“Yeah, probably not,” Jonny admitted. He dropped it into the trash can and turned back to his packing.


End file.
